Echo
by maryclairewarren
Summary: Prompt: Mako says something that makes Korra run away. what will Bolin think? Summery sucks. Story might be better, read and find out xD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HEY! This is my first story so don't kill me if it's awful! Masami peeps GTFO. **

**Echo**

It had all happened so fast. Amon was gone. I had just taken out a chi-blocker, that's when I heard it. The sickening swipe of a blade. And just like that. Bolin was gone. Mako was kneeled next to him, crying. He looked up to see me staring blankly at him. His eyes filled with furry.

He screamed at me "Why didn't you do anything? This is your fault! Bolin is dead because of you!" I couldn't say anything. I wish I had. I was stunned. "I hate you. Leave! Never come back! No one wants you here!" Tears appeared in my eyes. I didn't move. I _couldn't _move. Mako's eyes filled up with more rage. He shoved me, "Can't you hear? No one wants you! No one loves you!" The next thing I knew I was on Naga, trying to stop the streams falling from my face as we left republic city.

**1 year later**

Korra was 18. The worst year of her life had begun and ended that very day. The day she lost Mako… the day she lost everything. Mako. His name stuck in her brain. His toned muscles, his gleaming smile that he only showed every once in a while, (making it all the more special) and his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. The eyes that captivated her. The eyes that kept her up all night. The last time she saw them they were full of rage and hatred. That day. Exactly a year ago was the worst day ever. She'd never been so angry… at herself. She'd never had no one before. She had never felt so **alone. **

Bolin's POV

I shook my head as tears started falling from my face. Why had Mako lied to me? All this time I could've gone looking for her. She was my best friend. How was I so stupid to believe that she was just staying at the South Pole for a few years? Even if she was why wouldn't she have visited? I wanted to punch Mako right then and there, until I saw that he hated himself more for that than I did.

(Flashback)

"Mako, when is Korra coming to visit?" I asked, throwing a disk into the net. Mako looked pained by the question, like he always did when they talked about Korra.

"Like I said Bo, she's really… busy." Mako managed to lie to his brother… again.

"No. Mako there's something you're not telling me. There's something you haven't been telling me. Ever since a year ago. I wake up with a bunch of healers around me. You were sitting in the corner muttering something to yourself but Korra was nowhere to be seen! I haven't seen her ever since. It's not fair, Mako." My voice cracked as tears started to free-fall from my eyes and splash on the floor.

Mako couldn't stand lying any more than he could stand his little brother crying. "Fine." Mako told me the whole story, how he thought I was dead, and Korra was the nearest person to blame. He looked as if he was about to cry the whole story. When he told me what he yelled at her, he broke down. "I told her terrible things, things no one should ever hear from a friend." I winced when he told me the exact words, like the haunted him. _'_He winced as he said them "I.. I told Korra… '_I hate you. Leave! Never come back! No one wants you here!' _She didn't move, her eyes just stared at me, they were filling with tears"_ 'Can't you hear? No one wants you! No one loves you!' _ Then just like that. She was gone." Mako finished.

(flashback ends)

I didn't care that Mako forbid me to go after her. She was my best friend. Maybe Mako didn't think it was a worthy trip but I had to know. I had to.

Mako POV

I sat in the hallway outside of our apartment. I wouldn't dare let Bolin see me cry. Crying is all I could do. Its all I've been doing since she left. Even if I did go looking for her… why would she come back? I was a jerk to her. My head rested on my raised knees. It jolted up a few seconds later when I heard the door to our apartment open. Bolin obviously didn't see him as he taped a note to the apartment door. I got up and touched his shoulder, receiving a fake karate pose and a menacing face. It dropped when he saw it was me. "Bolin.." I started.

"No Mako. I know you don't care about Korra anymore but she's my bestfriend! And im going after her with or without you!" Bolin yelled. Mako's face was twisted with rage and had a glint of heartbreak.

"don't you ever.. EVER say that I don't care about Korra. You know nothing about me if you think I don't care about her!" Mako yelled back.

"Shut your crap Mako! You're the reason she left! You don't care. You never did. You just let her watch you kiss Asami and told her all about your dates with Asami and NOT HER." Bolin roared.

Mako stayed quiet. He never thought about this. His eyes widened as he remembered the day Korra confessed that she loved him. What did he do? Bolin was right. He let her watch him kiss Asami. "you don't understand. Asami was safe. Korra to me was unattainable. i.. i… _I love her._" Bolin stared at him in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even if you hate it I love you all who read it! Sooo heres the next chapter **

I lay down in the nook of the restaurant she worked in. The shivers came soon after. I sat up and let the tears fall to the floor. My body shaking uncontrollably like it did everytime I remembered him. Mako. I remember the day I told him I loved him. He rejected me. That night felt so similar to the past year. **Alone.** That's all I could remember nowadays. The way he looked at Asami and Bolin was different than how he looked at me. Whenever he actually looked at me it was filled with something else. I soon came to believe it was disgust. Like the only reason he kept me around was because Bolin and I were close or I helped win the Pro-Bending matches. I came to realize that's why he even gave me a second look. "Whatever pays the rent" She says to herself.

I curse myself for what I do next. I wonder if he thinks of me anymore. The shivers return. Merciless. That's what they are. Once they decide that im going to cry I can't stop the horrible sobs that come next. I lay back down and slowly cry myself to sleep.

Mako POV

"Bolin im coming with you." I say. I smile at the surprised and comforted look that washes over his face.

"Good. I wouldn't make it a week without you" His smile gleams. "But… where can we even start?"

I look to my feet. "Well… I was planning on taking this trip a long time ago. Just after you were healed and Pema was taking care of you. Tezin told me she wrote him. She got work in Omashu."

"Omashu? That's not too far!... Wait!" Bolin's eyes narrowed. "You were going to leave me?"

I change the subject quickly, "Bo, don't get your hopes up too high. She could've moved by now. Or maybe some rouge chi-blocker got to her…" I stop myself when I see Bolin's face.

"You… you actually think she's dead?" Bolin stammered out.

"No, I mean, Bo I'm just trying to get it across that it's not going to be easy." I look at him sympathetically. Then my smile turns to a frown. "I wish we had Naga."

Bolin smiled slyly, mocking me he frowns and crosses his arms, a brooding expression covering his face. Bolin exclaims, "It's not going to be easy."

"ha ha you're hilarious Bolin." I say sarcastically. "Do you think Tenzin would mind if we borrowed Oogi?" Bolin smirks devilishly

"Not at all."

**Welllll there it is… if you liked it review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mako POV

The flight to Oma Shu was supposed to be short. But with all my thinking of Korra made it feel long and relentless. I will never be able to forgive myself if I can't find her. How could I have been so inconsiderate? I didn't even check Bolin's pulse, which never once stopped. I jumped to conclusions. I went too fast-paced. I then shook my head vigorously, as if it would get the thoughts out of my head. It didn't. Suddenly I see a glimpse of buildings. Then more. And more. "Bo! Look!" I yelled back. "Come on Oogi! Just a little further!" I said, grinning. "I'm coming Korra, whether you want me or not."

Korra POV

I woke up with a jolt, panting heavily. Every night I had a dream.. no… a nightmare. It all happened again, that days events. It was starting to drive me crazy. Hoping that I would wake up and it all have been a terrible nightmare, that I could wake up in Mako's arms. But that wouldn't happen. Ever. I slowly breathed in the fresh air of the country side of Oma Shu. I breathed out heavily and put my hair into its normal style and changing into my terrible uniform.

No one would look in a restaurant for the Avatar. Everyone thought she was… *I* was dead. Working in a restaurant was the last place I thought I would ever be. But it was the only work available, plus it gave Naga and I a place to sleep. At least I didn't have to cook. No. I was the "perky waitress". It was my job to "_Smile and look pretty_". No I didn't have a huge problem with that. Faking smiles was easy. It's the uniforms and the customers that I have unspoken problems with. The uniform was light blue, a buttonup from the waist up. But the catch was, only the three bottom buttons could be showing. It's not like I was embarrassed. No, I thought that my chest was just fine and dandy. Showing a little cleavage was ok. But it wasn't a little. And the costumers (Mostly men) Where not shy to talk about it. Don't even get me started on the bottom of the dress, only going half way down my thigh. It's not like the outfit looked bad, nah I think it I actually looked good in it (Same with the costumers, believe me) I slid down the ladder to my bedroom and said good morning to the manager, Kenny. Kenny was nice but this restaurant was perverted. I wondered how a nice guy like him ending coming up with a place like this.

"Morning Korra" He said cheerfully. "Looking as beautiful as ever might I add."

I smiled and rolled my eyes "Thanks Kenny"

Mako POV

"Do you think she's in the city? What restaurant do you think she's working at? Can we get some food while we're at it?" Bolin hammered me with questions.

"Bo… BO…BO!" I had to yell to stop Bolin. "We'll just play it by ear… as long as my ear doesn't fall off by the time we get there. I roll my eyes referring to Bolin's endless bickering. "I think we should start on the edges of Oma Shu… circling the city before going straight in. Korra would try to stay away from the center of it. Otherwise somwone could recognize her. Maybe an equalist or two." I said, grimacing at the thought of several equalists in combat with Korra. _**My Korra.**_

**Ok. I thought this was just hilarious! I was trying to think of something "different" in my story so there you go. Korra's working at an old time Hooters xD I'm kinda at a little writers block. If you want to give me some ideas (DO IT) write it in the reviews or private message me (PM would be best) SERIOUSLY DO IT. I need ideas. The new chapter will be up soon… (Sooner if you help meeee) anywaysss thanks for reading c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rahhh im back! Please contain your excitement! (jk xD) Soooo here's chapter 4. Don't freak out on me about all these normal names. I cant get creative about names :/ **

Korra POV

As I turn my back I roll my eyes at yet another perverted costumer 'compliments' me. I turn around as I hear the front doors click open with a slam. A few cocky young men walk in… each around 19. There's something different about the leader. He looks somewhat familiar. My eyes widened as I realized who this was. _Tahno._ "Megan!" I whispered to one of my co-workers. She came over to me and I asked "Can we switch name tags? There's a creep over there from my old town." I lied. Kind of. Megan agreed without hesitation

"I know how you feel. I had to take the day off yesterday cause my ex came in." She laughed. I forced out another laugh. I take my hair out of its normal style… its old style, the one everyone in Republic City knew as the Avatars.

I hesitantly walk over to the young man. "Uh, can I take your order?" I said highering my voice a little. The men looked up and smirked each nodding their head in approval. Somehow I held back a disgusted growl. The leader looked at me.

"Have we met before?" He asked flirtatiously. I felt my heart thunder against my chest. But I kept it calm.

"No, we haven't." I reassure him with a fake smile. 'This is going to be the worst day ever' I groan to myself.

Bolin POV

"Mako… why are your hands steaming?" I ask. The reigns in his hand where singed. He immediately released the reigns.

"S-Sorry… I was just thinking." He replied. I groaned loudly. I hate flying, but I would do whatever would make finding Korra quicker. Finally Mako pulled up on the reigns, pointing Oogi to the ground. "Ok Oogi we're going to round the city. You need to stay here and stay hidden." Mako said. "Come on Bo, it's time to search for Korra."

"Good. Omashu better have some good restaurants… IM STARVING."

**Haha sooo TAHNO! I haven't decided if he's going to be a helpful character or if he's going to be a bad guy… what do you guys think? Should Tahno be good or bad?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my friends! I think that in the way everyone will be happy. I hope. **

Korra POV

Tahno wasn't making my job easy. "So… Megan… you're hot, im hot. So what's your number?"

"654- *not interested*" I retorted. His eyes flamed and he grumbled something beneath his breath. Honestly, I didn't care enough to wonder what he said.

"Hey, Korra!" Kenny practically screamed my name across the room. "Korra!" He said it again. I closed my eyes and slowly walked towards Kenny muttering, "Better go check on Korra…" I sighed, knowing my cover must've been blown.

"What is it, Kenny?" I say, groaning loudly.

"Remember, our customers like people who brighten their day!" He says, smiling.

"I am as perky as can be!" I say crossing the restaurant. Sadly, I must've been in earshot of Tahno and his posy.

"You know, there are more things that're supposed to be perky than your attitude, Missy." Tahno purred, while staring at my chest. I don't know how I didn't punch him in the face right then and there. Thankfully Tahno and his friends left soon. But before they walked out the door he pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear "I used to know a girl named Korra. Real pretty, looked like you. But she cant be you cause she's dead. The Uh-vatar." I cringed at his old name for me. But not anymore. Ever since I disappeared peace has over come the nation. People didn't need the avatar anymore. So I was no longer the avatar.

Mako POV

"Bolin… we've checked over thirty restaurants today. We need to stop." I said as the sun went down. "We'll re-start tomorrow and—"

"wait… is that… Tahno?" Bolin practically yelled.

**Ohhhhh suspense! I'm sorry that it's short I promise I'll wake up bright n' early tomorrow just for yall! Review please? ;D If you have any ideas or things you want to happen just tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey! New chapter! It has a little bit of language but I think you'll manage. Anyway read the authors note at the bottom! READ ON!**

Mako POV

I glared down the road. I didn't like Tahno. He always flirted with Korra, he was way too cocky, he always flirted with Korra, he was the captain of the wolfbats, he always flirted with Korra, he was a cheating ass, and did I mention he always flirted with Korra? But that didn't stop Bolin from running down the street. "Tahno!" He screamed.

Tahno snapped around. "Ah, why isn't the little fire ferrets. Minus one." Tahno said, obviously not fazed by Korra's disappearance. "Funny, I just met a cutie back there who looked just like the Uh-vatar. Too bad we all know your friend is dead." Tahno said with no sympathy in his eyes. Bolin's fists clenched, making the ground beneath us rumble and crack. My fists were flaming at just the sight of Tahno and when he declared her dead all I could see was a deep shade of maroon.

"SHE ISNT DEAD!" I roared as I tried tackling him. Lucky for Tahno, Bolin caught me and calmed me down.

"Tahno…" Bolin started. "Where did you see this girl that looked like Korra?" He said hopefully.

Tahno smirked and said "Back there" Pointing at the restaurant behind him.

"You pervert." Mako growled looking back at the establishment known for it's "Great service especially for men" which we all knew what it really meant.

"She was into me, it was obvious. I can show you just the girl. Come on" He sneered. I just groaned and followed him in.

Korra POV

My heart fluttered. Wow. It hasn't done that since… 'No Korra' I mentally slap myself. Mako isn't here. Mako well never be here. I smiled down genuinely at the cute boy I just so happened to stumble into. The reason I liked him was because he actually looked me in the eyes not my… you know. His name was Shin (Great name, I know) He had dark brown hair that was shaggy. Long bangs that flowed into his eyes. He was a fire bender, I could tell that much. But he wasn't brooding. Like *another* firebender I used to know. (NOW YOUR JUST A FIREBENDER I USED TO KNOW. *ehm* sorry had to do that) Yes, he complimented me. But not on the things most of my costumers do.

"_Your eyes are beautiful." _I giggled down at him. As I walked away I'm astonished with myself. I just giggled. For the first time in a year, a boy that wasn't Bolin or Mako made me giggle. Soon, I returned to his table to find him talking to his group of friends. They all looked Bolin's age. My eyes must've been downcast after thinking of Bolin because the next thing I know Shin is talking to me and my blush returns. "So listen, I was thinking after you get off you and me could go do something." I widen my eyes, as do all the other boys in the group. I regain my ground soon enough and nod my head.

"I'd love to." I beamed at him.

R-Really? Ok, great! I'll pick you up later then!" Shin said, surprised. I blushed again and walked away slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his friends patting him on the back and giving him high fives.

'This is going to be a better year' I thought to myself. 'Who needs Mako? That ass never cared about me.'

Little did I know, that very ass had just walked in.

**:D haha! Im evil I know! Soo review? And until I return just think happy thoughts, review some more, and keep singing "NOW YOUR JUST SOME FIREBENDER I USED TO KNOW!" I tried to make it longer. What do y'all think of Shin? I have some very interesting things to do with Mako and Tahno and Shin. See y'all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha suspense is my middle name! From some Pm's I got seems like everyone hates Shin. Bahha lets start a new ship, Shakorra? Loljk ;) I need to tell you guys all lot of PM's are like "I thought this was Makorra! Not Tahnorra or Borra!" Bolin and Korra are just BESTFRIENDS! I needed to get across their epic bromace. And I didn't think I let on a Tahnorra at all. So remember; MAKORRA IS MY SHIP :3 (And it shall start sailing sometime in the next few chatpers)**

Mako POV

Tahno shoved me through the doorway. We sat down at the nearest table and Tahno scanned the restaurant, looking for this look alike. Bolin and I hid our faces in our menus as a waitress came by. Even though her nametag said Korra, it was not my Korra. Tahno asked if a girl named Megan was around. Her face was confused, ready to say something until her emotions washed over with realization. "Oh… yeah… Megan.. uhhh she just went out back for a break, probably feeding her dog or something." She said nervously.

"Oh well we're just going to wait for her" Tahno said slyly

"um… ok." "Korra" said. And she wondered off into the other direction. Tahno was mumbling something to himself when Bolin got up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." He walked to the back of the restaurant.

Bolin POV

As I walked to the back of the perverted establishment I noticed a girl with her face in her hands. From what I could tell she was pretty, no gorgeous. The way her long hair kept falling past her ear and hitting her face, her tan body perfectly fit the showy dress she was wearing. I fixed my hair and thought to myself _'time to be prince charming' _I mean, just cause we're in a different nation doesn't mean I can't get some action.

"Hey, you ok?" I touched her shoulder and she flinched.

Wiping her tears she stood, "Yeah I'm-" Her face widened with shock at seeing me. As did mine.

"K-Korra?" I stammered out.

Her eyes looked full of pain. "You're not real, you're just my imagination. You're dead. Ugh Korra, you're crazy. Bolin's dead. Bolin's dead." She repeated over and over again.

"No I'm not! I'm right here!" I said pulling her into a bear hug. "I missed you SO much Korra-"

"No get off me!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. "Get away from me! You're not Bolin!"

"Korra!" I said trying to reach for her hand but a strong arm pulled me back.

"She said get off her." A voice behind me growled. I saw her beautiful eyes look behind me in awe. A boy about my age stood behind him. He had a build more like Mako's. Strong but lean.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about I'm her best friend!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Sure doesn't sound like she thinks the same." He said, holding his ground.

"Back off, ok?" I said, not getting angry. He dragged me away from Korra easier than I thought he could've.

"I don't think I will. Stay away from Korra. Got it?" He said roughly.

"Shin." I hear Korra's weak voice calling for him.

"Yeah, one second."

Wait.

Korra knew this guy? Were they together? Uh oh. This Shin guy is going to wish he was never born when Mako gets his hands on him.

"She's my best friend! Please she thinks I'm dead!" I almost beg him. I'm surprised no one had noticed us yet. We weren't being subtle.

"I'm sure." Shin sneered. With that his fist met my face.

And just like that darkness crept over me.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. What did you think? AHH Shin's pissing me off. Haah and I wrote it! Can't imagine how you guys feel. How do you feel about Shin? What about the story in general? Anything you want to see happen? Or anyone you want to see? Well remember this. Whenever something bad happens…. Blame Hasook, fucking Hasook. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY AGAIN. This is a little short (sorrrrrry) but whatever. A chapter is a chapter :3. I neeeeeeeeeeeed reviews and PM's seriously, they help so much! Im in writers block so I'm open to almost any ideas! **

Bolin POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see a very confused and concerned Mako leaning over me. "Hey bro, you ok?" he asked.

"yeah." I said, still a little groggy. I touched underneath my nose where it was bleeding slightly. "how long was I out?"

"Just long enough for that freak and his whore leave before facing me. What a coward." Mako smirks. I start to laugh until I fully realize what he said.

"woah woah wait. What did this 'whore' look like?" I said as I jumped to my feet.

"Just take it easy Bo." He says resting a hand on my shoulder. "She had long brown hair, wearing this places' uniform… why? Got a crush?" He nudges my shoulder and I roll my eyes angrily.

"No but you do! That was Korra!" I exclaim furiously. Mako's eyes light up

"WHAT?"

Korra POV

I was still shaking and tears streamed down my face. "Look Shin thanks for doing that back there. I don't know who that guy was. He looked just like him… but he's dead. Bo's dead." I repeated again. Shin looked pained. God. I've been waiting for someone to look at me like that for a year. Mako used to look at me like that, fear for me. It may sound selfish for wanting someone to hurt for you but I think the only reason I wanted that was because I just wanted to know someone cared.

"It's no problem. Where do you live, I'll walk you home." Shin said sympatheticly.

"No, seriously Shin you don't have to do that… I'm fine, really." I said reassuringly. "meet me in front of the restaurant." I said, not letting him say anymore. I had too much on my mind as it was. What if… it's crazy. But maybe healers… I stopped again. But what if that was Bolin? That means Ma-… the firebender wouldn't be far behind. "Shut up Korra!" I hear myself yell. "Bolin's dead! Nothing you can do about it! Hell, I never did anything about it! What's wrong with me?" I whispered the last sentence to myself as I sunk to my knees, tears streaming down like waterfalls. I somehow made my way back to the apartments above the restaurant. Being cautious as I slip upstairs and fling open the windows. I hear muffled voices down below. It was Tahno. My eyes widened as I see the next figure. No it wasn't… it couldn't be…

…

…**.**

…**..Do you hate me? Haha! Sorry seriously guys I want you to PM me. I'm in a total writers block but I really do want to keep giving you guys more chapters! And don't send me any "Mako finds Korra. Rainbows and Happyness. THE END." Oh helllll no. I need DRAMA, SUSPENSE (which im pretty good at :D) ACTION, TRAGITY, AND LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3 by love I mean reviews :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hey again. I don't know how much I'm going to love this chapter. I know overall the turn of events and it may get kinda weird. In this chapter they talk about Tahno not having bending and I hope I didn't imply any where before that he did have bending (cause he doesn't) And I must warn you, there's slight molestation (not graphic) **

Korra POV

Before I could gasp his name (which im glad I didn't) another body appeared.

"shit shit shit shit shit shit" I whisper to myself. Tahno acknowledges Shin with a nod and he discretely returns it.

I knew what would come next. I closed my eyes and waited for the words to pierce my ears. "KORRA!" Shin yells through the door. I exhale deeply and find myself peeking out the window again. Mako was storming over to Shin. "im screwed."

Mako POV

"KORRA!" I hear behind me. It's followed by a series of knocks.

Full of astonishment I turn around and ask, "What? What did you just say?" The guy turns and gives me an annoyed look.

"Korra? I'm calling for my girlfriend. Chill out bro."

'_girlfriend?' _ My heart filled with pain and hurt. She… she just forgot about us? Everything we went through? Well I would've too if she said the terrible things I said to her."_I…I hate you" _ I remember the words, the terrible words I said to her and grimmanced. "W-what?" I somehow stammered out.

"Yeahh get this, I totally saved her from this weirdo back at her work palce who was like pretending to be her best friend." He rolled his eyes and continued. "And now she's in the palm of my hand!" Shin grinned, obviously proud of his work. Realization flooded over me.

"Korra? Korra's in there?" I said hopefully. 'I found you' I think to myself and start banging on the door.

Korra POV

"Sorry Shin, but I can't face Mako. All he wants to do is hurt me again. To yell at me for killing his only family." I said quietly to myself. I heard the sounds of a quarrel. I ran to the back door and flung it open. Only to find a creepy looking Tahno at my front door.

"Listen, Uh-vatar, and yes I know who you really are. You never gave me back my bending and then you left the world. Since Amon's death everyone went back to normal and you weren't there to screw it up again. But, never getting my bending back made me think, how can I still intimidate people without bending? How about becoming an equalist?" He smiled treacherously at me. "so yes, I'm going to take you to the equalists but first, I'm going to get pay-back for what you did." And with that he forced his lips onto mine.I tried to pish him away but when I did he tore the bottom of my shirt off and tied my hands with it.

"What the fuck Tahno?" I screamed. With that he slapped me across the face leaving a red mark. I tried to keep the pain inside, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. But somehow, I let out a gasp of pain.

"No more screaming." He said with an annoying smile and a singsong tone. There was nothing I could do. I just had to watch him as he further violated me.

When he was finally done touching, grabbing, and _violating _ me he laughed and shook his head. "Pathetic" he smirked. "Well I'm sure the others are waiting for you." He smiled once again and I held back the feeling to puke. He pulled out a glove… a familiar glove.

"no… what are you-" I was stopped when electricity was shot through my chest. I took a sharp breath in and everything went black.

…

…

**Ah. Don't hate me for that. I know it might have been a tiny bit too much but like I said DRAMA AND SUSPENSE is needed! Always remember to review and private message me. I'm thinking of starting a new series so please PLEASE give me some prompts! I will love you forever! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I haven't gotten any death threats. Actually I was getting a few fan girl screams ;) BTW I don't hate Tahno, he's just kinda creepy. If you really LOVE tahno just change his and Shin's part cause we all have to admit Shin's a pain in the ass. Anywayyyy don't forget about prompts and reviewsssss. I love you guys soooo much! **

Mako POV

I was now sitting on top of this "Shin or whoever" and punching him repeatedly. I kept screaming "KORRA. IS. MINE. KORRA. IS. MINE" over and over again. I couldn't stop, it was like someone else was in my brain, controlling me. Then suddenly I snapped out of the blinding remorse and hate when I heard someone scream. When I heard _Korra_ scream.

"Korra!" We both yell and then send eachother dirty looks. "I got this!" I yell as I run off. When I heard footsteps behind me I turned, half expecting that dumbass to still be behind me. "T-Tahno?" I stammered. "What are you…" And then I see him, clutching what was left of Korra's shirt. "Korra! What happened? Why is her shirt like that?" I said, being too much of an idiot to register what had happened to Korra. What Tahno had to Korra. My Korra.

The next thing I knew electricity was shot through my leg. "Sorry Mako, I'll be back for you soon. I can't possibly bring you both." He smirked, acting as if he had done nothing wrong. The son of a bitch didn't even knock me out. I had to watch as he dragged my Korra away from me. I tried yelling out to her but I could barely make a sound. 'God Damn it.' I thought to myself. I couldn't hold out any longer and let the pain take me into unconsciousness.

Bolin POV

"Enough is enough, Mako. He's comes along acting like he's the boss when I was the one who initiated the whole thing!" I grumbled. "And now he and Tahno are out somewhere talking 'business that little ole' Bolin shouldn't care about' Psh, Who needs Mako. I'm the one who found Korra, and he didn't do anything to stop that douchebag from taking her away. He didn't do anything _again._" I hit my face against my palm.

'I need to shut up.' I told myself. 'He hurts like hell already and I shouldn't be making in worse on him.' I then returned my face to my knees. 'Why am I always the nice guy?' I think to myself. I hear some sort of fight outside. It's probably just a gang fight or something. Then I hear a specific name.

"Come on Mako, let's go see your girlfriend." My eyes respond by shaking themselves from their sleepy form into wide and alert.

"Hold on Mako I'm coming."

**I know this ones a tiny bit short but I tried to put a little makorra above and theres going to be SO UCH MAKORRA in the next chapter you might die. Soooo promts for a new series, review, aaaaaaaand wait for chapter 11 which will come tonight, late at like 10 or 11 :/ lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I think you'll see the Makorra in here… I hope. It's one sided FTW. So prompts and reviews. I'll see ya'll at the end c: READ ON!**

Mako POV

I woke up with a start to find myself woozy and disoriented. Everything I saw was blurry and dark. The ground beneath me and the wall behind me was damp and there was a flickering light just behind the thick metal bars- "bars!" I say to myself and start trying to get up. I wince at the shocking pain in my leg. I set my jaw, ' get up Mako, you gotta get up you gotta find Korr…' "Korra…?" I looked over at a motionless figure to my right. I crawled over to the blurry mass, which turned out to be a person. Not just any person… _Korra._ "Korra" I breathe out heavily. I shake her gently and try to wake her up as soothingly as possible. "Korra?" I say softly. She doesn't move. "Come on Korra, get up." I say a little less softly. Still nothing. "Korra. Get up now!" I command, holding back tears. I turn her over and fall back with surprise. Half her shirt has been completely torn off, but that's nothing to the gigantic scar on her stomach. Tears fill my eyes. "Korra, please get up, please." My voice cracks as tears splash down onto the cold floor. I take Korra into my arms, her head leaning into my chest. "No, you can't die on me Korra the world needs you Korra. We need you. Tenzin and his family need you. Bolin and Asami need you. _I need you._ I know… I know I wasn't there when you needed me, and I know that I was terrible to you and I can tell you the second I realized you were gone I regretted everything. I'm so so sorry, Korra. And i… I love you. Please hear me Korra. I love you so much. If I caould take back the last year, you need to know I would. I would do anything to change what I said to you. God. I am so so sorry, Korra. I love you so much." I said, the unforgiving streams falling down my cheeks. As I just repeated those three words over and over and over again._ I love you. _

"m…mako?"

Bolin POV (and remember where we left off with Bolin)

I just didn't understand how Mako always did this. Hell, what am I talking about. Usually I'm the one out all night, getting into bar fights with people who over rank me completely. I stealthily followed the mysterious truck that held my brother. If I had been younger, maybe even if this was just last year, I would've jumped the car. But I know now that there are probably more than 1 equalist in there and without Mako's help im afraid we would both get captured. So for now it was follow and rescue… after some ideal planning. Who knows? Maybe Mako will bust out before I have to act. I grin at that thought, knowing it would probably come true, and run after the truck.

**I know… I know… not that much Makorra. I mean there's a ton of one sided makorra :D I mean look at that paragraph of loveeeeee. 3 Ok. Prompts. No joke. I need them, I won't neglect this story I promise. I'll do any Makorra one-shots/series. For reals. Soooo review and follow c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I woke up at like 12:00 am and I couldn't sleep. So here you are, a bonus chapter for today… tonight… idk im in a funky mood today. I love hearing from you guys in reviews and in Pm's :) see you guys down at the bottom!**

Korra POV

"m… mako?" I don't know how I managed to mutter out those words. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was in his arms. I remember his heat, the way he perfectly positioned his arms when he held me. I had dreamed of this feeling for a while now. I felt so safe, but I knew we weren't. I started hearing a voice, slowly entering my ears. It started off as a soft hum, but soon enough it started forming words. "Korra." I hear it, but it's not Mako's soothing voice. It's a voice I'll never forget. Tahno's.

Mako POV

My heart fluttered when she said my name. "Korra?" I repeated her name multiple times, I just wanted to hear her voice again. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the cell's cold and misty air. "Korra!" I scream. All I wanted was for her to wake up. The tears from before came back. "Korra! Wake up! Please!" I yelled. I didn't care at this point I knew she was having nightmares. She had them before… before the 'accident'. But my voice didn't sooth her anymore.

"TAHNO, GET OFF ME!" She screamed. Her eyes flew open and fell out of my arms. She winced horribly and her arms were thrown around her center. I scrambled over to her.

"Korra… Korra it's me. Mako." I said softly.

Bolin POV

I sat on the curb. I had lost the truck. I had lost Mako. I lost my brother. I had lost Korra. What am I going to do? I claw my arm to prevent the tears threatening to spill. That's when I feel a nudge on my back. "Watch it." I say, annoyed at the nudge. But then they did it again. And again. "can you quit it?" I turn around, angered. "Naga?" My anger disappears. This is my second chance. "Come on Naga, take me to Korra!"

Korra POV

My bottom lip quivered. I wanted to stay mad. I wanted to be mad at him so bad. But I knew I couldn't with this Tahno thing hanging over my head. I fell into his arms. I sobbed into his shirt and clutched the fabric next to it tightly. "I'm so.. so scared." I cried into his shoulder.

"Korra" His voice sounded relieved but also questioning. "Why are you scared of Tahno?" So I told him I told him what the sicko did to me. Mako's hands were steaming, this happened when he was angry. "I swear. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."

I sob into his shoulder again "No, Mako, no. It's my fault. I was too weak. I was too scared to face you so I got myself into this. I got you into it also. I know what I did a year ago was terrible. and i know you have every right to hate me-"

"Korra! Don't you ever, EVER. Think that I hate you. I can never hate you. I love you, Korra."

"Mako… you don't have to try and make me feel better" I felt another sob coming. "I killed… I killed Bolin, Mako! He's dead!"

"Korra," Mako smiled softly. "Bolin's not dead. It was a cut, there isn't even a scar. I was overwhelmed. I had other emotions going on. I directed all my anger, even anger that had nothing to do with you, and I threw it on you. I don't know why. Maybe I thought, you were the avatar and I thought you wouldn't leave. I was stupid. Even if Bolin had died it wouldn't have been your fault. Korra, I'm so sorry for what I said. If I could… I would take it all back. I really would. I know things will never be the same, and I know you had every right to stop loving me-"

"Mako," I cut him off. "I never stopped loving you." I closed my eyes and softly pressed my lips against his. And everything stood still. It felt as if no one else was in the world mattered. It was just Mako and myself. He fully complied. I deepened the kiss as I tugged gently on his hair. I never wanted that moment to end. But soon enough we had to release each other for air. He looked at me with the same eyes he used to but I realized that the 'something different in his eye' wasn't disgust. It was love. Not the kind of love he had with Bolin. No, it was something more. I couldn't put a finger on it. But I don't think I minded not knowing.

**So this one is relatively longer. Sorry it kinda went back and forth between Korra and Mako :/ and the awkward Bolin one but I feel like he hadn't talked recently and how can I forget Bolin? Soooo a ton of Makorra in here ;) I love you guys' reviews sooooo much and I appreciate those of you PMing me prompts and stuff I love you guys a BUNCH :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Omg im soooo sorry for not updating today! I was in the car all day and im still up pretty late. I'm going to try and get this up before tomorrow :p This one might be really short and I'm sorry for that I just feel bad for not posting sooner. **

Mako POV

I held Korra in my arms. She continued sobbing into my shirt. I heard the creaky cell door opened and I immediately put Korra and stood protectively in front of her. Glowing green eyes bore into my eyes. "What do you want?" The masked figure said nothing. Anger arose in me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled as I took my stance to fight. The equalist laughed.

"Take your best shot." He challenged. I took him up on his offer. But of course he wouldn't have let a trained firebender actually take a shot at him. He had temporarily taken my bending just as the Chi-Blockers used to. AS I was trying to figure this out in my head what had happened to my bending he pounced on me. A few more entered the cell as I struggled relentlessly against the equalist. It took two more to keep me completely down. I was breathing heavily as another came in a dragged Korra away. She was barely awake and very weak, she couldn't even stand on her own. There was no way she could take on one equalist let alone, 4. No…No… I couldn't lose Korra again.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" I screamed, pain and fear filled my voice. Tears were already falling down. The three men got off me but one, grinned.

"Don't worry, if she cooperates then she'll be back soon" He scowled and kicked me in the ribs. He had defiantly broken or cracked a few of my ribs but I still managed to stumble over to the bars and try to reach Korra. Soon enough she's out of my sight. All I can do is moan in complete pain and hurt and wait until she returns.

Bolin POV

I look back into the polar bear dog's eyes. I somewhat easily get onto her saddle, it's warn down from the many times it had been used. "Come on Naga, take me to Mako and Korra" I mutter into the dog's ear. Suddenly Naga howls and starts running. The wind is whipping around us and all the street lights are blurred. I didn't know how fast we were going but it was _fast._ The next thing I knew we were in the doorway of an abandoned mineshaft. It was dark and eerie. "Naga… I think we should at least wait till morning to go in there." I say trying to find a story to back myself up, but we both knew that I was just scared. Naga settled us in the brush nearby. I felt a rumble and saw lights appearing on the wall opposite the mineshaft. "Quick Naga! Get down! I whisper rather loudly. But she got the memo and got down right before a flurry of trucks passed by. "Let's defiantly wait till morning."

**Gosh, I'm sorry I know it's short :p stupid car rides. Anywayyyy review pleaseee and prompts. I have no idea how long this is going to be cause obviously, sometimes I have more time than others. Thanks for all the support guys :D I LOVE YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well my friends… I think my story is almost finished :(. I'm going to clear some stuff up. Shin just left, I don't think he'll really be in the rest of the story unless for a jealousy factor. I'm not writing this from the story so at the beginning of the story, Amon wasn't dead yet. Tahno IS an equalist AND a jerk (but this is all OOC anyway) I think IF Asami ends of in my story it'll be all Irosami up in here:). Bolin is over Korra and they're just bestfriends (like seriously. BFF). I may make it a little longer than expected. Like I may go into the aftermath of it all. Do you guys think that'd be cool? I also have another idea for a story though so just keep an eye out! Annnd prompts! I love hearing prompts. Thanks for the support guys! LOVE YOUUUU!**

Mako POV

For the second time in one day the pain overtook me. The next thing I knew I was being dragged, my arms being held by two men and my feet were slinking along behind. The stronger of the two, the one to my right, was holding something on his shoulder. "K-Korra?" I heard myself speak but I don't know how I formed the name. I started to trash around, the two guys were a little shocked at the sudden movement then one of them kicked my ribs again. I gasped in pain, but I didn't care at the moment. "Where... are… you taking… us?" I said with a little bit of struggle. The men didn't say anything but exchanged smirks. They flung open a thick metal door and swung me out. I tried landing on my feet but, I failed and landed with my face. I shook the snow, which was now completely covering the ground, off my head. (Sorry if this goes back on the story I can't remember if I said a specific season. Now its winter :3) They threw Korra out near me and I scrambled to catch her. Well. It didn't work out quite as planned. She landed on top of me. I got out from under her and caressed her face with my thumb as I helped her off of me. She kept wincing softly, trying to make it non-audible. I turn around and assume my protective stance above Korra once again when I hear the door creaking. But, it wasn't opening… It was being closed and locked by the sound of it. The door was shut; even if it wasn't shut he wouldn't dare go back in there. 'Why did they set us free?' They think that we can't handle a simple snow storm, huh? We must be miles from even the edge of OmaShu. I thought to myself as I knelt down to Korra. I put my head to her chest and was relieved to find her breathing. I had no idea where we were, but I did know that getting through this blizzard with a unconscious Korra wouldn't be easy. I easily picked Korra up, even with all of her training and muscles she was super light. I knew I could carry her, no that's not what scared me. What scared me was that she wouldn't wake up after we got through the blizzard. I had never in my whole life wished I could bend another element till now. I would give anything to be a waterbender and heal her right here and now. What I needed was a miracle. What I need was…

"MAKO!"

Bolin POV

When I woke up I was slumped against Naga, which explained why I didn't have frost bite yet. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I was still a little out of it when I started hearing voices. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or if there were actually people around me. I decided I better be safe than sorry and I crouched down in the bushes. I quickly peeked my eyes over the bush and watched as two bulky figures throw two more, slimmer and beaten down, figures into the snow. One falling on top of the other, I knew it wasn't the time but I couldn't help but laugh. The boy got to his feet with a bit of struggle, clutching his stomach tightly. Wait.. was that a scarf, blowing in the wind? Indeed it was. A bright red scarf was loosely hanging around the young man's neck. "mako!" I said under my breath. I looked for any signs of incoming attacks, then made my way to my brother. I jogged over and stopped a few feet ahead of me. He was looking down attentively at an unconscious Korra. 'He is _SO _in love." I mumble to myself. I cleared my throat loudly at first, but he was still in his daydream. At first I tried being gentle. Softly saying his name and touched his shoulder, "mako…" He still didn't hear me. 'OK this is getting ridiculous'

"MAKO!" I scream in his ear.

"OH MY SPIRITS WHAT THE FU— BOLIN!" He yells back. He brings me into a hug but I quickly pull back. I kneel down to Korra. I pick her up and hug her. 'God, Korra. I missed you so much.' I think to myself. Mako suddenly asks, "How did you find us, anyway?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Well, I'm sorrrrrry for saving your lives!" He smiles at that.

"That's not what I meant." He said, chuckling at my goofy grin.

I plainly point to the bushes and whistle. Suddenly an overexcited polarbear dog runs to her owner. "Woahhhh Naga. She's a little wounded right now."

"Right." Mako sighs, remembering that Korra was still in danger. "We got to get her home. Tenzin can get Katara, yeah. Katara will help her." Mako says, pretty much reassuring himself.

"Then let's go." I smile sadly at Korra. Mako picks her up with ease and doesn't bother to put her down when mounting Naga, nor does he put her down after they're on. He holds her, looking down at her, completely oblivious to me. "To Oogi, Naga!" I whisper, not wanting to break Mako out of his trance. 'Yeah it's about time we get home. I missed Pabu."

**WOAH. LONG. CHAPTER. WOAH. This better make up for yesterday. I was in a little bit of a writers block, but now I know what im going to do with this story. Do you guys want me to make this sort of like a aftermath thing? You know like a daily life thing? I think it's be really fun. What do y'all think? Or… you could give me some prompts for a new series and oneshots! I can do either one, or both! Just let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm going to answer one question that a lot of people PM'ed me. I honestly don't know how Mako could hold Korra with broken ribs. *sigh* I apologize v.v Though, I feel like even if Mako did beak his ribs, he would push back the pain until he knew for sure Korra was safe… that sounds like Mako. And I messed up before. I decided to no Irosami in here. BUT Everyone's single right now (well mako and korra are working it out) soooo forget about Irosami sorrrrry.**

Mako POV

Usually rides on Naga didn't take too long. Or at least he remembered them being fast. Very fast. But this one seemed like it would never end. It was quite obvious why the equalists had 'released' us. If we didn't have Naga, we would've been in the blistering cold for days. It wasn't just a 'snow storm' either. This was a full out blizzard. Korra and I would be dead before even nearing the city. Maybe it was the cold that made the ride last forever. Or maybe the thought that even though they had escaped, they weren't safe. Korra could and would die soon if they didn't get to a healer soon. There were so many emotions running through my mind on the never-ending trip to Oogi. Anger, sadness, loss, pain (emotionally and physically), and the terrible sensation of fear. I was angry at Tahno for molesting the love of my life. I would never tell Korra but one day, I will find him, and I won't hold back. I'm angry at myself, for not protecting Korra. But most of all I was angry at _Korra._ Now how terrible do sound? I'm mad at the avatar, the most powerful bender in the world, who also disappeared over a boy! Over _me!_ And now she's on the verge of death and I'm still mad. What kind of person am i? 'One that cares. A lot.' I hear a voice say in the back of my head, but I push it away.

Multiple "What If's" ran through my head and made me dizzy. 'What if she runs away again?'

'What if she comes to her senses and hates me?'

'_What if she doesn't wake up?'_

The last one stuck in my brain. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I felt Korra shiver underneath me again and I realize that I've gone cold, because I stopped paying attention to it. To what was actually important. I was not helping with her body heat. I slowly raised my body temperature, trying to warm hers. I stared at her face. She looked so calm, so _beautiful._ Even with various cuts marking her face and the horrible electric wound. I knew there had to be so many more bruises and wounds but still, she still managed to leave me speechless.

Naga's howl is what finally tore me from Korra. We had made it, at last. We must've gone around the city walls because I had no remembrance of street lights or the sounds of OmaShu. I slid off Naga and landed on the ground. I bit back a yelp of pain, crying from my ribs (there, Mako pain, happy?) But I pushed it back with all my might. Bolin noticed my pain and snatched Korra from my arms.

"HEY!" I yelled out and looked angrily up. Then I covered my mouth. "oh.. sorry Bo I'm just a little jumpy." I sighed. "Let me have her I'm fine." I tried to reassure him, with no such luck.

"No, you're not." He said softly and steadily took her up to Oogi's saddle. He then proceeded to assist me on my way up. "You stay back here and sleep." He ordered, a little sharply. "And don't get any ideas." He narrowed his eyes and then laughed as he lifted Naga up with his earthbending.

I sat next Korra and put her head in my lap. I stroked her face, pushing back any stray strands of hair.

"You don't know how much everyone's missed you. I.. I know it's my fault and you have every right to hate me, but I love you so much. I don't know how I could've said those things. I feel like the worst person in the world. I wanted to die the second I realized you weren't coming back. So I knew I had to come and fix everything. If you don't want to stay for me, that's fine. But please, _please_ don't leave Bolin. He asked me everyday if we could go see you. And when I told him the truth, he was the one who initiated the trip. And you need to stay in Republic City. At least I'll know your safe with Tenzin and Bolin and maybe even me if, and I don't know how you could, forgive me. I just want you to know that… I love you." I nodded slightly. Even though no one heard it, it felt good to actually know how I felt. I smiled to myself, 'I've got you Korra' I leaned back onto the edge of Oogi's saddle. That's when I realized how tired I actually was. Oogi's rough, hard saddle suddenly felt like the comfiest bed in the world. Within seconds I fell asleep, and for the first night in a year, I didn't have nightmares.

**Heyyy do you guys want me to turn this into a Makorra 'everyday life' kinda thing? Like, the trials and hardships of them. And im not talking a bunch of oneshots I'm talking a full-out series. If no then leave me a prompt for a new series/oneshot. C: thankssss love ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy. So I'm going to do the daily life of makorra thing :) but I think I may just start a new series called "The Daily Life of Makorra" What do y'all think? Or should I continue on here? Whatever you guys think is best.**

I woke up peacefully for once. I squinted my eyes to see someone in my room._ My room._ As in in the Air Temple. "Bo?" I muttered out. I sat up, expecting to feel immediate pain from my ribs I braced myself. But the pain never came. Sure, I was sore but that was better than the pain I felt before. I rubbed my eyes to see that it was not Bolin in my room. It had been the one person I was dreading to see.

"Hey, Mako" Asami's voice rang out, filled with desire and lust. Don't get me wrong, Asami Sato was beautiful. The perfect girl for any boy, and she wanted me. But I didn't want the perfect girl. I wanted Korra. When I looked up I saw Asami leaning over me, one hand on my nightstand.

"H-hey, Asami." I said, getting uncomfortable with how close she was getting.

"I was _SO _worried after you and Bolin didn't come home. Especially you." Asami said. I started to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "shshssh you need to get some sleep, but come find me when you're rested. We need to talk." With that she winked and walked away slowly.

When I heard the door shut I slam my face in my pillow. 'what have I gotten myself into?' I groan.

(Flashback)

I was so upset. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was tired of lying awake at night, thinking about her. Crying over her. My co-workers noticed how beaten down and sad I was and told me their little 'secret'.

Drinking.

Yeah, that's the best they could do. At first I laughed it off, thinking I'd never result to that. But now its just a week later and I'm giving in. Time to drink away my problems. The neon sign practically pulled me in. I don't even remember what happened after. I remember stumbling home at 3:00am and Asami standing in my room.

She whispered lustfully in my ear, "I've been waiting for you." And pulled me in.

"K-korr…" I stammered before she stopped me.

"Shut up and kiss me" She said as she forced herself upon me.

I'm not going into details.

(Flashback ends)

Ok so she was a little forceful. But it's not like I stopped her. 'You were drunk!' a voice cries out in my head but again, I push it back.

Ever since that regretful night Asami thinks we're going to return to being the golden couple. But every time I tried to break it off, she found a way to miraculously disappear.

"Shit." I whisper to myself.

Asami POV

I was going to have to play hardball to get Mako back. But he was worth it. I had a plan. Yes, it was devious. But Mako and Korra just _weren't meant to be. _Not like Mako and myself. Was this evil? No. No way! I was doing this out of love. Korra and Mako would destroy each other. "Korra and Bolin. Asami and Mako." I repeated to myself. Matches made in heaven. I went over my plan once again. It would commence once everyone got up and running again, which Pema said would take a week or two.

Step 1. Get Bolin and Korra out together, _alone,_ a lot. Go to the same places as they do but be discrete, so Mako sees them but they don't see us.

Step 2. Let Mako believe that they are together. Encourage Bolin and Korra's relationship but not in front of Mako. Help Mako fall out of love with Korra.

Step 3. Help Korra fall in love with Bolin and vise versa.

Step 4. Make Mako fall in love with myself.

It would take time. But again, Mako was worth it. I smiled to myself. This would be a good year for me.

**I need to clear this up. I DON'T HATE ASAMI. Same goes with Tahno. I just think that they both have this feeling around them that they would go either way. Next chapter will be up soon :) probably late tonight. Sorry about not posting earlier, I was in a long car ride… again. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! And you know prompt if you want but I think this daily life thing will go on for a while (if you guys want. I won't do it if it sounds stupid) Love yalllll **


	17. Chapter 17

**This story will eventually get to Makorra… I PROMISE. I know its all over the place and Bolin and Korra are going to show a lot of love up in here but just to let yall know THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS. LIKE BFF. Bolin is over Korra completely. Kist had to clear that up. **

Mako POV

After a week and a half of Korra going in and out of unconsciousness and Tenzin screaming at me, telling me to get back into my room and give Korra some peace. Everything was turning back to normal. Well normal was an overstatement for our everyday life. I was lying in bed one day when I heard a shrill scream come from Korra's room. I jumped out of bed and, ignoring the black spots clouding my vision, sprinted to her room. When I rounded the corner of her hallway I heard another voice. I slowed down and stealthily neared closer to the door, trying to detect the voice once again. I heard another scream followed by laughter. Wait. Laughter? I peeked my head through the door and saw Bolin and Korra engaging in a tickle fight. Jealousy coursed through my veins. I opened the door to make my presence clear. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I growled and then I slammed the door behind me as I stomped off.

Bolin POV

"What was _his _problem?" Korra questioned, still giggling from our tickle fight.

"He was probably jealous. He soooo loves you." I said mocking the word love. She rolled her eyes while laughing a little

"Shuddup." She said, still smirking.

"OH SEE? You're smirking cause you know its so true!" I said. I laid down next to her. "Let's go do something tonight. I'm so tired of hanging around here." I sighed.

"Ok! Let's do something irresponsible. Something that Mako wouldn't let us." I chuckled and agreed. "A night on the town!"

Korra POV

~~~~time traveling line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drunk was an understatement of what I was right now. I remember going to the bar and leaving. With a not quite as drunk Bolin holding my hand (HOLDING HANDS LIKE A BESTFRIEND WOULD!) I was greatful for him at the moment because without him I would be on the ground.

"Naga and Pabu should mate." I said 'matter of factly' which earned a snicker from Bolin. We can name their children Nabu and Paga. Or maybe Mako". I laughed at myself. "GOD IM FUCKING HILARIOUS." And with that I fell to the ground, bring Bolin along with me.

"Fucking Hasook." I say as Bolin trys to pull me up, but soon enough he's back on the ground, laughing with me. I close my eyes and lay back on the pavement. I hear Bolin trying to talk to me but I block him out. Soon I feel strong arms pick me up and I try to open my eyes.

"I swear Korra, you are so dead when we get home." A deeper voice informs me.

"M..marko? no no its… micko.. moka?" My head starts to hurt and I groan. "I DON'T REMEMBERRRRR" I slur.

"Mako." He corrects me. "Bolin, come on follow me." He yells behind him. I look to see a wobbly Bolin trudging behind us. "Oh hai Bolin!" I wave slightly. Then I fell asleep.

Mako POV

I look to make sure Bolin's following me again. I hold Korra's sleeping form close to me. When we finally reach Air Temple island I send Bolin straight to his room. He goes with a grumble, but at least he obeyed. I debated taking Korra back to her room. I knew Tenzin would wake up, counting that they have neighboring rooms. I decided against it. I put Korra onto my bed and I slipped off my shirt. I looked at her dirty clothes.

"God damn it, Korra." I mutter. I grab one of my shirts and quickly slip her out of hers and into mine. I put her under the covers and got in next to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and her head goes to my bare chest. 'is she awake?' I wonder to myself. I put my thoughts aside. I had the woman I loved in my bed. I looked at her and grinned. One of her arms was under the pillow and the other was falling limply over her stomach. Even when she was drunk and sleeping she was gorgeous beyond no end. I remembered all the jealousy I had felt when Asami told me they went out for a few drinks. So of course I knew I would be the one searching the town until I found the two, lying in the middle of the round rambling about something ridiculous. But right now, all of that jealousy and anger faded away. I knew this was going to be a hard week though. Asami had told me all about how Iroh and Korra "Totally had the hots for each other last summer" My mind read it in her somewhat annoying voice. Apparently they had decided that since he was leaving for so long they should break up but when he came back they could start were they left off. And just my luck that he was coming back tomorrow. 'Just remember, stand your ground. She's yours. She's yours. She's _mine. All mine.' _I repeated to myself until I drifted off.

…

….

**THE RETURN OF IROHHHHHHHHH. Ok do you get it? Asami is lying about Iroh and Korra "Having the hots for each other" lol I had to use that phrase. It always makes me laugh. Anywayyyy I have a GREAT new prompt that im going to do but I'm also going to get started on the daily life soon. I think it may just all be on here… is that ok? I don't fell like making a whole new thing. But I'll do whatevers best V.V **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner my stupid computer broke down ;P. But here's a new chapter **

Korra POV

I woke up and I groaned. 'What happened last night?' I ask myself. I somehow pry my eyes open and look around. I almost fall off the bed when my eyes turn to mako. Who sleeps without a shirt on. Nope, not complaining. But I refused to be here when he woke up, which could be anytime now. I kissed him softly on the nose and he smiled. "Thanks… Asami…" He whispered, still in his sleep. I could feel my heart shattering to pieces in that very moment. I quietly slipped out of his grasp. I ignored his whimpers from lack of having someone in his hold (probably wishing it was Asami) and he was aimlessly groping the bed. Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Korra? Where're you going?" I heard a broad voice ask. I turned to the firebender and just shook my head. His eyes widened at my tears and stumbled out of bed and ran over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, Mako." I forced a smile through my tears. "I respect if you want to be with Asami-"

"Ko-" I stopped him again

"No. listen. I understand that you like her, I mean look at her, she's gorgeous. And who am I to compete with her? Just stop messing with my head! I can't just wake up in your bed and I can't keep lov-" I stopped myself. "_liking _you while you and Asami are still together."

"Korra. Shut up. I'm not dating Asami! I'm all yours and your mine." He smiled.

I closed my eyes, which were still streaming tears and pushed away his hand. "Don't lie to me Mako, Asami told me yesterday before Bolin and I went drinking. And even though we both know it should be me but you never do anything about it. All you ever do is kiss her in front of me. Then you go on horribly romantic dates, and you really like her. I could be able to respect that. But then you have the nerve to still smile and flirt with me after we both know that you'll never go for me. And it's not fair that you say im yours when we both know… I'm not. So please Mako, let me let you go." And with that I ran off, wiping tears off as they were blinding me.

**BAM.**

I ran straight into a broad chest. I didn't care if it was Tezin or whoever, as long as it wasn't Mako, I was ok. I clung on to the person

"Korra?"

**Who should it be Bolin, Iroh, or someone else? I won't update until you guys tell me cause I have NOOOO idea. And yes, that is a threat! (jk c: kinda) **


	19. Chapter 19

**The vote was pretty much unanimous. Sorry if this gets weird at the end. I make Asami sound like the biggest jerk ever. FTW c: **

Korra POV

I continued to sob in the unknown person I had slammed into. I felt strong arms wrap around me and sit us down on the floor. My head was still pressed against his chest. I dared to look up to see concerned golden eyes staring at me. "_Iroh" _ I breathed. (Doesn't Iroh have goldish eyes?) I felt comfortable around Iroh. We had grown up together. He helped me with my firebending when we were young. There were few people who I trusted enough to see me cry. Tenzin, Iroh, Bolin, and Mak… no one. No one. No one. I mentally slapped myself for reminding myself of the brooding, arrogant, cheating, douche, gentle, insanely handsome, and… STOP. I screamed inside my head. I appreciated that Iroh didn't ask for explanation. I was so thankful that I ran into him and not someone else. Espicially Asami. Remembering what she said made me cry even more.

"Korra, I understand you may not want to talk about it but it is _way _ too early for either of us to worry about it." I barely heard the last of it, tears and tiredness brought me back to sleep.

Mako POV

I turned the corner to see Korra being cradled in another man's arms. I looked at his face, expecting Tenzin, but no. General Iroh was holding my Korra.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. The general jumped at my voice and looked almost angry.

"She's asleep you idiot! Let me guess, you're the one who made her run into my arms? Listen, you leave Korra alone. You hurt her, I'll personally kill you." He snarled.

Taken aback by his menacing threats I stopped in my tracks. My blood was still boiling and I was positive that steam could be blowing out of my ears but I let him take Korra to her room. Because he was right. It was all my fault.

Asami POV

I stood by the bed of the avatar. Most people would be honored. But me, I wanted to lean over and strangle her. If she thinks she can get away with stealing _my _boyfriend she must be on more drugs than I thought. I wasn't being nice anymore. She started to stir and I tapped her. She looked up questionably at me.

"Hey Korra… We need to talk." I had started the conversation without her concent. "I don't like the way you look at Mako." She looked bewildered. I laughed a little. "You just don't understand, do you? The beautiful, charming, and rich girl gets the prince charming… not the tomboy-ish, ugly, poor girl. So ok, you're the avatar… you kinda _suck _at your job. Where's Amon again? Oh you don't know? Hmmph. I laughed a little more. "How could _anyone _fall for you? You're just… Korra." She growled. "I know he's too nice to say it to your face but just do us all a favor and stay away from mako. Well bye now!" I grinned as if nothing happened and strutted out.

Korra POV

My bottom lip quivered. I wanted to feel confident with myself. I hated myself. Asami was right. _I _was the freak that everyone had to put up with. _I_ was the wimp who ran away from her duties over a heartbreak. And I _wasn't _the one who got prince charming. I started to shiver from under me, bloodcurdling sobs escaping my body. I came to a decision. I needed the pain to leave. I looked from my pocket knife and to the door. I grabbed the knife and pulled off my wrist cuff. I took a deep breath in and had second thoughts.. then I remembered.

"_The beautiful, charming, and rich girl gets the prince charming… not the tomboy-ish, ugly, poor girl."_

"_You're just… Korra"_

"_So ok, you're the avatar… You kinda suck at your job"_

"_How could anyone fall for you?"_

"_Just do us all a favor and leave mako alone." _

Not needing to remember anymore the knife came down, slashing my wrists.

…**Hey. I thought this was an interesting concept so I took the challenge. Thanks to whoever Pm'ed the idea! If you have anymore ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me! It was pretty obvious you wanted Iroh to comfort Korra so I gave a little of Mako jealousy but believe me, Mako's green monster has only been awaken. More to come :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

**Claimer: I do own Legend of Korra**

Korra POV

I woke up with a jolt. I scrambled to search my wrists. Thank God they were normal. I made myself promise I would never result to that. No, Mako wasn't worth that. My face was covered in tears. Probably from last night. I just wanted to stay in my room forever. I wanted to talk to Iroh. Or maybe even Bolin. I just wanted someone. Other than the stupid firebender. A harsh wail escaped my mouth, followed by more. I knew they were out there, arguing who should come in to 'comfort' me. By comfort I mean they say reassuring words and I cry in their arms until I pass out. Helpful, I know. I heard a deep and angry voice yell in frustration. He obviously voted against letting Mako in. Bolin was out there also. I hoped they'd choose Bolin or Iroh.

Iroh POV

I didn't know what was up with this firebender. He needed anger management classes. Wow. He reminded me a little too much of my father. He kept accusing me of 'stealing his girl'. Well two problems with that

She isn't his girl. Or that's what she tells me

I wouldn't call it stealing.

Sure, Korra was by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but it's not stealing if the woman wants me back… right? Right. Korra liked me. And I could turn that into love anytime. I just needed to get into her room, but of course Tenzin wouldn't let me. And now everyone is sitting in front of Korra's room, listening to her sniffles and sobs. I bet she doesn't even know we're here. Tenzin needed to pick the exact right person to go in to talk to Korra, the kids were even in the running. Meelo and Ikki were the first two out because "They couldn't take the seriousness of the situation". Then Mako, because he was literally about to burn the house down. Pema left due to Rohan's crying, and that left it down to Bolin, Jinora and I. Jinora left because she was bored. Bolin and I each would get to go in, counting that Bolin is her best friend and I was the one who calmed her down last time. Bolin opened the doors and hesitantly walked in.

Bolin POV

I walked into Korra's room and slowly let Pabu scamper to her bedside. Korra let out a little laugh when Pabu snuck his head around her arms so he could lick her face. "Hey Korra" I say sadly. I would get to the bottom of these tears though, I think I already know.

"hey bo" her voice sounded weak.

"Is this over a certain, brookding, annoying, totally jerkish, brother of mine?" I ask.

"No…Maybe… ok pretty much." She acted as if she was talking to herself.

"Pretty much?"

"Well there's another reason but it's only about 10% of my issues and it ties in. I'm not talking about it." She grumbled.

"Ok lets talk Mako." I say in a cheerleader tone, waving Pabu in the air as if he was a pom-pom.

She laughed. "It all started the night we went drinking…."

~~~time traveling line is time traveling~~~

Mako would die. He already did this to Korra before and I wouldn't let him hurt her again. Dating two girls, _again?_ He didn't deserve Asami, but he defiantly didn't deserve Korra. I stomped into his room, rage boiling inside me.

"MAKO?"

**Heyyy sorry it's a shortie. I'm working on another story called "**_**SHOW BIZ" **_** Pleasseeeeseesseeee go check that out, click on my name and it'll be under my stories. :) Soooo check that out. PM or review any ideas you think would make this a better story. **


	21. Chapter 21

Bolin POV

"What the hell, Mako? Will you ever make up your mind? Korra or Asami? Choose, now." I demand at my brother. He lifts his head from his hands and I look at him. His eyes are bloodshot and full of tears. I take a step back, shocked. Mako never cried. The last time he had cried before this whole mess with Korra was when our parents died.

"Korra." He whispered "Korra, Korra, Korra!" his voice quickly got louder. "I have no idea what happened." He put his head back in his hands, letting a few more tears escape.

"DINNER!" We heard Pema shout.

"Dinner is pointless. Eating is pointless. Everything is pointless without her." I shook my head.

"You're coming to dinner and eating, dumbass." I snapped. He looked depressed as I dragged him down the hall. We both gasped when we saw Korra sitting at the table, next to Iroh.

"korra!" I said cheerfully, ignoring Mako's hands, blistering mine.

Mako POV

All I wanted to do was talk to Korra but this stupid general took my seat. I sat across from Korra, my eyes never leaving hers. My hands caught fire when Iroh took Korra's hand. I wanted to be the guy to hold her hand, to comfort her. The first time she caught my gaze she immediately looked down, as if the thought of me hurt her. I got up abruptly and went into her room. Yes, her room. I was going to wait here until she got back. I sat on her bed and returned to my crying. I felt so weak and broken. I had never felt this way before.

Korra POV

I ran into my room, seconds after Mako left for his. Little did I know he was sitting on my bed. I gasped and try to back off. "Korra, please!" He was begging. I looked to his face, covered in tears. I tried to hold in my feelings. But all I could I could do is run into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me securely. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please, I would do anything to take away your pain." He whispered in my ear. I told him everything. But I left out that Asami said those things. I said it was in a note on my table. He was steaming with anger.

"Korra…" He started when he saw my tears. He leaned down to hug me.

"Mako. I just want to be friends." I said quickly, not looking at him. I knew his expression would be full of hurt and pain.

"D-do I still…. Have a chance?" He asked quietly.

"We can see where it goes…" I smiled weakly. He smirked and walked out of my room slowly. He stopped at the door and looked back. His gaze, full of hurt and desire. And he walked out of the door.

**I know it's kinda short, but im hard at work trying to get "Show Biz" somewhat started. I really liked "Show Biz" I think yall do too. :) check it out if you haven't and review! I love ideas and prompts and such c:**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY! CHAPTER 22! WHOOOOOO! **

Korra POV

I layed back on my bed. I told Mako I just wanted to be friends. He broke my heart. Three times now. Three times! I felt so broken, all the time because I felt that our relationship was crumbling. And now it was over. But I didn't feel relieved. Am I mad at Mako? YES! But do I still love him? ….Yes…. It all came back to the horrible feeling of being utterly and completely _alone._

Mako POV

Korra was mine. That was that. If anyone stood in my way of getting her back, I would demolish them.

~~~~This is fred, the time traveling squiggly line~~~~

It was spring. I liked spring. I got an excuse to walk around Air Temple island with my shirt off and Korra's outfit was… wow. But I'll explain that later. It was about a month since Korra had "ended" what we had. I don't know what we had exactly what we had but I was going to get it back. Minus all the tears and pain. Only one thing stood in my . He was a problem. Flirtatious and ignorant. He was like a selfish version of Bolin. He would follow Korra around like a lost puppy. They would spar, she would win, they would laugh. Korra wasn't helping either. She dressed differently in the spring/summer/fall than in the winter. All she would wear was a sports bra and spandex. And she would spar with that freak in those clothes. She was about to go out with him when I pulled her aside. I asked her if we could talk. She followed me reluctantly and went into my room with me.

"Yeah?" She said rather harshly.

I looked at her and asked her bluntly, "Do you like me?" She looked a little taken back. Then angered.

"Not at all!" She said, more hesitantly.

"Then why do your eyes say you do?" I said making sure I was still using my smooth voice, not wanting to show my dark side. I neared closer to her. She stumbled and backed into the wall.

"m-mako… I g-g-gotta go… sp-spar…" Her voice quivered, her eyes lingering on my bare chest. I looked her up and down, her usual blue sports bra and matching spandex fitting her perfectly.

I brought my forehead so it was touching hers our faces dangerously close. I kept my cool though. Her sapphire eyes pierced my amber ones. But instead of being filled with the normal perssistance and pride, they were full of desire and hesitation.

"so… You don't like me?" I said quietly, I could feel her breath now. She reluctantly shook her head slowly mouthing 'no'. But her eyes said it all. I brought my lips to her neck and started kissing up the side of her neck. She gasped, but she made no move to pull away.

"I'll make you fall in love with me" I whispered seductively in her ear. I faced her, making our lips barely brush, and left the room. I smirked.

**Heyyy! So like always, check out Show Biz! I put an original song in there. Go to my profile to see it c: Soooo how do you like seductive Mako? I like him! That was fun to write too! I think I'm going to write it from Korra's prospective but after that I can feel a major writers block coming on. Ideas… please. FOR THE SAKE OF ECHO! Haha seriously though I need fresh ideas! Reviewers unite!**


	23. Chapter 23

**omg. Writers. Block. Help me… please *dies* **

**I'm going to try my best though! Get ready for an AWFUL chapter **

Korra POV

I breathed out heavily and slid to the ground. "woah." My eyes were still wide with wonder and confusion. I guess I kinda liked him… again. He was terrible to me, as I was to him. We really were complete oppisites. And I sort of agree with Asami when she says that Iroh and I are perfect for eachother. Then I remember what she said to me and push that thought away. No one was good for me on Air Temple Island.

Bolin is cute. He may be a little interested but I'm sure he'll grow out of it. And he's my best friend so theres no way we would work out.

Iroh is handsome, but he's clingy and hates Bolin and Mako because they're 'street rats'. He's really interested in me but Bolin and Mako are my best friends so we could never work either. Plus he's judgmental and over controlling.

And there's Mako. Totally hot, and gourgous. He's apparently VERY interested and planned on making me love him. Which I was afraid to do.

I guess Mako liked me. I liked him back. But would I ever admit to it? No. Absolutely not. It was too fun to watch him squirm whenever general Iroh got too close. Of corse I hated every moment Iroh held my hand or held me too closely but Mako needed to realize that he wronged me. And these are the consequences. But I was tired of playing games. I was tired of the chase. So I intended on going into his room to tell him that I _did _ in fact like him. Until I saw Asami and him making out. My heart stopped. I felt the tears that wanted to fall swimming in my eyes. I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Maybe _she _kissed him. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her.

Then why are his eyes closed and why are his hands around her waist? I stood there, stunned for a minute. Mako's eyes fluttered open for a tiny second. And then went wide open with horror and shock.

"N-no, Korra it's n-not what you think" He tried to stammer out.

I shook my head and slammed the door I was leaning on shut. I walked calmly to my room and slammed that door also. I grabbed a dress out of my closet that Pema got me last year. Yes, last year. Now it will be even more revealing.

~~~timmmmmmmeeeee traveeeellllllllllll~~~

I wore A blue sequined dress with a black bow around the middle. It went down to my mid-thigh and my tight. I had black high-heels on that laced up past my ankle. **(link for the dress on my profile)** I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin choked on their food.

Pema smiled, knowing what I was doing, counting that I told her. "Well, I'm going to go, bye guys." I said with my most dazzling smile.

Pema smiled back, "Have fun! But not too much of it!" She said after me.

Behind me I could tell Mako and Iroh were feverishly asking were I was going and I heard a growl of frustration from both when Pema explained I was going on a date.

I could hear the footsteps behind me but I ignored them and made my way to the ferry.

"Korra, wait!"

Mako. "What?" I said harshly.

"Why are you going on a date?"

"Cause, I dunno, I want to have fun!"

"We can have fun here, together!"

"I think you've had enough fun with Asami today."

He looked at his feet. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Than what exactly is it, Mako? Please, enlighten me!"

He stayed silent.

"Just what I thought." I huffed and got onto the ferry. I didn't look back but I could feel his amber eyes on me as the ferry pulled away. 'Asshole' I thought as I looked to the ground.

~~~SKIPPPPPIDY DOO DAAA~~~

I sat on the beach. I had no date. I lied. But I didn't do it just because I wanted to make mako jealous. I wanted to get away from everyone. Mako, Iroh, Asami… I couldn't stand it anymore.

I liked Mako.  
Mako liked me(?)  
Iroh liked me.  
Asami liked Mako.  
Mako liked Asami(?)  
Iroh hated Mako.  
Mako hated Iroh.

Too. Much. Drama.

**That was a long and boring and terrible and horrific chapter, I know. So help me out of this writers block please! Check out Show Biz and my newest story *drum roll* **

**UNEXPECTED ROMANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**Please check it out. It's pretty good if I may say so myself *pats self on back* **


	24. Wrost ending EVERRRRR

**Get ready for the worst story ending ever. Seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you. It sucks. **

Mako POV

I checked everywhere. I searched her favorite restaurants, the probending arena, and even the bar that Bolin took me to once. She was nowhere to be found. I made my way back to air temple island. I was just about to get on the ferry when I heard yelling on the beach. I recognized one voice. "Korra?" I asked. The yelling stopped for a moment and I heard her scream out. This time not with anger like before, but in agony. I jumped off the dock and onto the beach. Ow, my feet stung. And I saw Korra, unconscious on the sand. I was running over to her when I heard a cackle.

"We'll be back for you, avatar. The equalists will rise again!"

I ignored the mysterious equalist, fleeing the scene and rushed to Korra's side. I stroked her face with my thumb and looked at her abdomen. They had shocked where they saw she had been shocked before. I picked her up with ease and made my way, slowly up to the dock. I jumped on the ferry just seconds before it pulled off. I couldn't take my eyes off Korra, though. Her face, contorted with pain, her fists clenching and unclenching, she still looked beautiful. I loved her, I really did. I hated seeing Korra like she had been for a few weeks. Broken, confused, and helpless. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. Plus, she would barely talk to me. I intended on keeping her this time. Forever.

~~~next day~~~

Korra was OK. At least that's what the healers said. I had been at her bedside the whole time and nothing had happened. Until I heard a moan from her bed. My head jolted up to see her looking at me.

"Mako… I'm… I'm sorry…" She groaned.

"Shut up. It's not your fault." I grinned at her. "It was the equalists."

"No… I mean for ignoring you. You didn't deserve that. I just did it cause.. I kinda… love you" She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting my response. As if I would say I didn't love her back

"I love you too." I said, kissing her forehead. I would never leave her side. Ever.

**ITS OVERRRRRR. Sorry for the quick ending. I just got really bored with it. I'm too excited to update Unexpected Romance. So… I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I know you probably hate me. Come up with your own AWESOMMMMMEEEE ending for it though, yeah I'm talking to you creepers who don't write. Make an account. Write your own AWESOMMMMMMME story and I'll read it! D: I'm sad but I'm kinda happy because now I can focus on my new stories. Unexpected Romance *dies at the name of it* I LOVE WRITING IT. IT IS SOOOOOO FUN! Show Biz is too so PLEASE check those out! I loveee yall and I'll see you on my other stories ;D**


	25. New Ending :)

**I decided to end this a little better than I did last time. Maybe it sucks too, idk. CHECK Y OTHER STORIES!**

Mako POV

You can tell me a million times that I deserve this and I won't believe you.

I don't deserve her.

I don't deserve her forgiveness.

I know I don't deserve this day.

I stood at the end of the isle, ready, content, absolutely sure of what I was committing to.

Never looking at another woman? With _her _by my side? Is that even a challenge?

I jerked my head forwards as the soft piano tune of _"Nuvole Bianche' _played. Her father looked concerned.

I hadn't earned his forgiveness yet, either. Not that I deserved that. I don't think I ever will. I don't know if he ever will forgive me.

But I do know that I'll never hurt his little girl again.

I watched as she finally tilted her head up, away from the ground, of which I know she was terrified of tripping over. I beamed.

I was the only one who could see the small bump on her stomach. Maybe I was imagining it, but no one else would've noticed if it was actually there.

Yeah, little Anthony Mason was in there **(I know that's the name from Twilight but it's also my father's name so….) **

We found out last month.

As her dad passed her off to me, giving me a firm, reassuring pat on the shoulder, and we turned to the priest.

Our vows were traditional, because Korra's mother wanted that, and my mother would want that too.

"I will." I finally choke out.

"I will." She says firmly. It's quite unfair how she is so much stronger than me.

Our first kiss as husband and wife was chaste, because if I did what I wanted with her right then and there, her father would kill me.

With her wedding band finally on, and little Anthony Mason on his way… we would work.

Positively.


End file.
